


sunshine and starlight

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: Ignis tries to combat his feelings for Prompto over the years since they've first met, and finds it harder to hide than he realizes.Written for Found Beneath the Stars: A Promnis Zine.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	sunshine and starlight

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo this is the first zine piece i've ever written. i'm so happy my first zine was for my absolute favorite pairing in the whole world, promnis! i wrote this a year ago with a 2k word limit, so i had to do with that what i could. [the zine](https://twitter.com/promniszine) is having leftover sales soon, do check it out! It's filled with wonderful artwork and writing that you really can't miss. i had a blast writing for it.

Ignis is seventeen when he first officially meets the blonde boy sheepishly standing next to Noctis in his flat. He presents a nervous yet excitable energy, but he’s yet to look Ignis in the eye, despite Ignis greeting him for the first time.

The blonde boy’s name is Prompto, Ignis learns. When he learns this, Prompto’s cheeks flush a pretty pink, highlighting the darling freckles painted along them. They remind Ignis of stars in the night sky.

Ignis finds himself enamored by the sight as he works in Noct’s kitchen to prepare supper.

“Would you care for something to eat, Prompto?” Ignis asks, hoping that Prompto isn’t feeling as overwhelmed as he looks.

Ignis watches as Prompto avoids his gaze once more, rubbing the back of his neck shyly as he looks to Noctis for some sort of comfort.

Ignis finds himself wishing to provide that comfort for Prompto instead; in time, perhaps.

“Oh, um, you don’t gotta do all that,” Prompto says nervously, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m cool.”

Their eyes meet for the first time, Prompto’s a striking cornflower hue. Ignis finds the urge to comfort even stronger than before.

“Now, now, none of that,” Ignis insists, allowing himself a tiny smile for Prompto’s benefit. “You needn’t feel out of place here among us. Now, tell me, what is your favorite dish?”

Prompto’s mouth finally twists into a wide grin, full of sunshine, as his eyes close with the sheer force of it. Before Ignis can react, he feels Prompto’s arms slide around him in a gentle embrace, shy but enthusiastic.

As Ignis returns Prompto’s hug immediately despite his surprise, he can’t help but feel fulfilled, proud to earn a hug from Noctis’s new friend.

“Thanks, Ignis.”

Ignis makes a note to send some food home with Prompto, for good measure.

\-----

Ignis is twenty-two when he finds himself about to share a bed alone with Prompto for surprisingly the first time.

They’d come quite far since the moment they first met. That shy and nervous Prompto had blossomed into a bouncing, singing, happy-go-lucky young man that Ignis has found himself quite happy to be in the company of.

Still, the first night in the cheap motel presents a new layer to their friendship they hadn’t quite anticipated. 

Ignis, seated on the uncomfortable motel bed, finds himself a little nervous as well once Prompto emerges from the bathroom. He watches the blonde’s pretty cornflower eyes travel from Ignis, to the bed, and to the floor several times. 

“Should I, uh--” Prompto starts, suddenly that shy boy again from all those years ago, no longer the bubbly companion that sits next to him in the Regalia all day. “Should I just sleep on the floor? It’s no biggie, man, I don’t wanna be weird.”

Ignis finds himself tilting his head curiously, watching Prompto for a few moments, a few wisps of affection making their way into his heart when he realizes Prompto, yet again, thinks he doesn’t deserve a comfortable place to rest in the same way that Ignis does.

“You may always sleep with me, Prompto, should you desire it. In fact, I  _ want _ you to. It’s as I always say,” Ignis says softly, “you always have a place here.”

Prompto’s frown spreads into another warm smile, happily bouncing in bed next to Ignis. “You’re really  _ too _ good to me, Iggy.”

Ignis rests a hand on Prompto’s knee. “Merely the truth, nothing more.”

Ignis is rewarded by the warmth of Prompto’s body next to him all night. He awakens with Prompto’s freckled arms curled around him, a seemingly unconscious gesture, but a welcome one, nonetheless.

Ignis allows them to oversleep  _ only _ for a few moments so Ignis can enjoy Prompto’s embrace that much longer, trying to push away the longing he feels for the young man holding onto him tightly. 

The longing, despite his attempts to extinguish it, never ceases.

\-----

Fighting wildlife and daemons is a near daily occurrence for their entourage on their journey, Ignis finds, yet easy to grow accustomed to.

A particularly nasty pack of voretooths proves challenging for them, however; Ignis even more so, as he finds that His Highness is not the only one in battle that Ignis yearns to protect. 

Prompto fares quite well in battle these days, but nothing Ignis can do in time prevents one of the voretooths from sinking its teeth into Prompto's leg. 

As soon as Ignis ensures Noctis is protected, he rushes to Prompto's side. Prompto is limping, wound staining his jeans as he tries to not draw attention to himself despite his utmost  _ need _ for attention regardless. 

Ignis is wordless when he presses the curative to Prompto's palm, focused more on keeping Prompto from danger than reassuring him for a moment. 

When Ignis sees that the wound has healed, he meets Prompto's surprised and sheepish gaze. 

"Don't think I forgot about you. I won't lose you so easily," Ignis demands, tone fond nonetheless. 

Prompto seems to forget to flush this time. Ignis, instead, earns the reward of Prompto's arms sliding around his neck, the sigh of relief from Prompto sounding right in his ear, sending shivers down Ignis’s spine. 

"Igster… I owe you one," Prompto whispers gratefully just as he turns his head to ensure his soft lips collide against Ignis's cheek mid-battle. 

Ignis finds heat flooding his  _ own _ cheeks, forgetting to scold Prompto for battle distractions in favor of trying to quiet the rushed cadence of his heart. 

Ignis cannot help but smile at Prompto. “Now, now. Kiss later, focus now, perhaps?”

Prompto’s responding laugh is musical as he reloads his gun, spinning it teasingly in his hand. “I’ll hold you to that, dude.”

Ignis can’t quite calm his heart for the rest of the fight, it seems, despite how easily the battle proceeds from then on. He pretends to not know why, but as soon as Prompto’s vivid eyes find his playfully across the battlefield, it’s abundantly clear.

\-----

Galdin Quay is particularly beautiful this time of year; the sun warming their skins, the water cooling their feet as they return here just once more before moving on. It’s rather peaceful like this, Gladio enjoying a drink while Noctis fishes. 

Ignis finds Prompto easily, sitting on the docks with a toe in the water. His usual bubbly self is looking rather pensive, an adorable crease between his brow, bottom lip tucked between his teeth anxiously.

Ignis can hardly resist taking a seat next to Prompto, sticking his own feet in the calm tides. He finds himself pressing a gentle hand on Prompto’s leg soothingly.

“May I ask what’s troubling such an endearing face on what normally would be a beautiful day?” Ignis asks lightly.

Prompto meets his eyes, and Ignis is never prepared for how exquisite the constellation of colors they contain. Prompto appears sheepish, once more. 

“It’s dumb. Just was thinking about how this is gonna be our last time here, and, uh… Y’know with the marriage to Lady Lunafreya and all, I’m kinda scared that things won’t be the same anymore. What if we fall apart? Or I get left behind?”

Ignis soothes Prompto’s leg with his thumb in gentle, reassuring brushes. “That wouldn’t happen, I assure you. You’ll always have me, you know. I would certainly  _ never  _ allow you to be left behind.”

Prompto’s lips part with surprise, truly touched it seems, as he beams yet again for Ignis and Ignis alone, flushing beautifully. “Aww, Igs. You’ll always have me, too.”

With that, Ignis earns the reward of the warmth of Prompto’s hand gently covering his own, lacing their fingers together. Prompto squeezes Ignis’s hand reassuringly, and Ignis feels his heart gently race, unable to take his eyes away from Prompto.

“What a lucky man that makes me,” Ignis can’t help but respond.

Ignis knows he’s fallen in love, and he cannot seem to resist the feeling any longer.

\-----

Ignis wishes he spent more time looking at Prompto when he had the ability to. Of all the regrets he has once his eyesight is lost, not memorizing each and every star of a freckle on the blonde gunman’s face is near the top of that list.

Ignis, however, doesn’t need to  _ see  _ the barcode on Prompto’s wrist to know he’s insecure about it. He listens with a heavy heart to Prompto worry about not being trusted or accepted once he’s discovered the truth of his origins.

They’re far from home, in Zegnautus Keep, pressed into a tiny dormitory and the very last worry on Ignis’s mind is his blindness. All Ignis worries about in this moment is Prompto, funnily enough.

Losing Prompto had been one of the most horrifying moments of Ignis’s young life, and having him here fairly safe again, means more to him than words can say.

Noctis and Gladio are finding a valuable and well-earned moment’s rest, the soft cadence of their breathing indicating slumber easily to Ignis. Prompto isn’t breathing similarly, however -- his breaths come in near gasps, apparently haven woken from a nightmare.

Ignis feels his way to Prompto’s bed before sitting down on it, instantly met with Prompto’s surprised gasp.

“Iggy,” Prompto’s voice whispers reverently in his ears before he feels Prompto wrap his arms around him tightly.

“I heard you awaken.”

Ignis holds Prompto gently, not wanting to let go now that they’re united. Ignis can’t lose him again. Prompto rests his head on Ignis’s chest, and there’s nothing that Ignis wants more than this right now.

“I’m scared things will be different… y’know, between all of us, between me and… you,” Prompto admits softly. “What if me being born here changes stuff?”

“Nothing will change. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me, dearest Prompto.”

Ignis feels Prompto bury his face into Ignis’s chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. “I care about you way too much.”

Ignis knows the feeling all too well.

\-----

Ignis has just turned twenty-three.

Noctis is gone, Ignis’s eyesight remains unseeing, and the only thing that seems to matter anymore is that Prompto is here.

Ignis, at this point, when the world is dark and everything else along with it, loves Prompto so much it’s difficult to keep inside himself any longer. Ignis cannot see the night sky, so Prompto, as always, remains Ignis’s starlight.

Prompto’s gentle guiding hands help him to sit on their bed in Lestallum. Prompto’s far too careful with him, and Ignis’s heart stings with longing. Prompto’s stubbornly remained at his side through all this, and it further weakens Ignis’s defenses.

“I apologize if you feel obligated to be here. I promise you needn’t be,” Ignis assures him.

It’s Prompto’s hand on  _ his _ knee, now, the pressure warm and comforting. “No obligation, dude. You… all these years… you made me feel important and, uh… loved, y’know? I wanna do the same for you.”

Ignis’s chest feels heavy, unable to restrain himself anymore. “You  _ are  _ loved, Prompto. You always deserve to feel loved. You need never return the favor.”

There’s a soft, nervous, laugh, similar to the evening they first met. “I don’t think you’re quite gettin’ the picture, dude.” There’s pressure on Ignis’s face, now -- a hand, cradling Ignis’s cheek, feather-light and warm.

“Oh?”

“I’m in love with you, Iggy. Always have been, always will. Never understood why such a fancy guy like yourself even cared about me. But I totally fell for you.” Prompto lets out a nervous breath. “Wow. Can’t believe I finally said it.”

Every bit of Ignis’s self-control wavers at the confession. Ignis’s hand covers Prompto’s, a soft sigh of relief leaving his lips. He never thought he’d earn this, let alone  _ deserve _ it.

“You’ve always been the stars in my night sky, dearest Prompto. I’ve always loved you, more than I have words for.”

Prompto’s soft gasp fills Ignis’s ears just as Prompto’s lips find Ignis’s, the softest of pressures as they kiss, gentle and loving, years of longing come to fruition.

It’s better than anything Ignis ever dreamt of.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to see me blab more about these nerds!


End file.
